


Demon's Fucktoy

by Perversions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby Female Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Intersex, Intersex Character, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Mia's been suffering from sleep paralysis for a while now. It has never bothered her so much before. Whenever it happens, she rides it out and hopes for the best. But then it keeps happening—more and more often as the days go by. She doesn't know why until she sees the one thing she never hoped she would see.A demon at the foot of her bed.





	Demon's Fucktoy

It used to happen once a month.

She would be frozen in place with nothing to do but stare off in space. But it started happening more often—twice a month, one a week, and then nearly every day. As troublesome as it was, there was something else that was even more troubling.

The demon standing at the foot of her bed.

Slowly but surely, she had been coming closer and closer.

She started from the closet and made her way over like a predator stalking her prey. Ram-like horns were on her head, her nails were tapered to points, and her hands were blackened up to her elbows. She wore only a cloth around her waist while her tits hung out, perky with her nipples erect.

Mia broke out into a sweat as the demon crawled up the bed. She sat down on her round stomach, grinning down at Mia like she was ready to eat her. Her heart hammered in her chest, terrified of what would happen next. She read stories on the internet of all the things a demon could, and would, do to someone in the dead of the night. Mia did not want to be the next victim.

_“Oh, do not be afraid, little one,”_ the demon said. Her fingers strolled up Mia’s body up to her face. She cupped her plump cheek, licking her own lips. _“I’m not here to eat you like my brethren.”_

Hearing those words did nothing to calm Mia down. Her heart was racing even faster as her fear took over.

The demon moved her hand to Mia’s chest, dangerously close to cupping her tit. _“Are you nervous?”_ She laughed. _“Don’t be. We are going to have so much fun.”_

Mia didn’t want to know what would be considered fun to a demon. And she had no choice but to lay down and take whatever she was going to be given.

The demon got off Mia and grabbed her blanket. She pulled it off, revealing her chubby body wrapped in nothing but a long T-shirt and panties. The demon licked her lips as she looked up and down Mia’s body. Her hands roamed up her thighs, squeezing her legs and pulling her close. Mia could see something bulging from the clothed wrapped around the demon’s hips. If she wasn’t nervous before, she was now.

The demon hummed as she slid her hands up Mia’s shirt to grip her chest. Her clawed thumbs toyed with her nipples, giving them a tweak and tugging on them hard. Mia could only let out a tiny sound to show that it hurt. But it fell on deaf ears. When the demon finally lifted her shirt, a chill ran through Mia. A sound left the demon at the very sight of her large tits.

_“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful,”_ the demon whispered.

She leaned down and sucked Mia’s nipple into her mouth. Her horns rubbed just beneath her chin, making it uncomfortable when her head was tilted. The demon’s teeth nibbled on her nipple, teeth grazing almost to the point of piercing. Mia could feel the demon’s nails cupping her chest, massaging her flesh. The more she hoped that this couldn’t be happening, the more Mia realized that she had no choice in this.

A strangled sound left Mia as she noticed the large tongue the demon had. It swirled around her nipple and tugged before moving on to the next one. Mia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress the moan that wanted to slip out.

_“If your tits taste this good, I wonder how your pussy will taste,”_ the demon said.

She kissed her way down Mia’s body, her tongue licking at her skin. Reaching Mia’s cunt, she spread her legs wide. The demon made her way towards her wet lips, licking at her thighs as she did so. She looked up at Mia before she swirled her tongue along her clit. She chuckled at the sound that came from her human toy. It sent a pulse down to her cock and she wanted to taste her cunt more just to hear those sounds.

Her tongue went deep into Mia’s pussy. She curled it along her g-spot, consistently putting pressure against it. Juices continued to drop onto her tongue and she moaned at the taste. Her hands moved up to toy at Mia’s chest, tweaking at her nipples so that she could hear her tiny whimpers. It was like a symphony to her, more than any other human she had fucked before.

_“I’m going to make you mine, Mia,”_ the demon said around her cunt. She moaned and dug her tongue even deeper into the human. _“I’m going to make you mine and you’re going to love all the beautiful things that I’ll do to you.”_

Mia took in a deep breath and tried not to moan as much. She didn’t believe the demon.

For what seemed like hours, the demon ate her out. Mia had at least three different orgasms that spread throughout her body. Her toes tingled, and her body was filled with a pleasant warmth. Even if it was all wrong, Mia couldn’t stop her body from feeling so good about it. She chewed on her lip to keep herself quiet, but there was no stopping it. The demon had her wrapped around her fingers.

_“Gosh, you taste so good…”_ the demon said as she pulled back. She reared back onto her haunches and scooted closer to Mia. Her cock was pressed against her pussy, throbbing against her clit. _“You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, Mia?”_

Mia closed her eyes tightly.

The demon ran her cock up and down her cunt, pressing against her clit. She teased Mia a few times before she finally breached her. Mia whimpered loudly as the dick split her open. The demon spread her legs wider until they were in the crook of her arms. She kissed along Mia’s round belly, showing praise to the curves of her human’s body.

_“Your cunt feels wonderful.”_ She chuckled as she looked down at Mia. _“I could stay in your cunt for hours and be so happy. Maybe I’ll take you back home and I’ll keep you as my personal cock warmer.”_

That scared Mia. She didn’t want to leave her home or her family. If she could, she would cry and beg the demon to show her mercy.

The demon was gentle with her at first. She fucked into Mia slowly as if to give her a chance to adjust to her size. The head of her cock would kiss against Mia’s cervix, pressing hard against it before she pulled back. It went like this for such a long time that she honestly thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Mia could feel a tiny course of pleasure go through her, one that she didn’t mind so much.

And then it changed. The demon grabbed Mia’s leg and pinned it to her chest. She started fucking her harder, pounding her until Mia’s sounds were much louder. Her free hand grabbed a large tit and massaged it, giving it a squeeze as her thumb rubbed at a nipple. Mia wanted to turn her head and look away from it all. She didn’t want to see the demon run her eyes over her body, running her tongue over her lips. The demon leaned forward and kissed her. Her tongue shoved into Mia’s mouth, claiming her.

Mia whimpered as she felt her tongue down her throat. There wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t claimed by this demon.

_“Oh, Mia… Mia!”_ the demon cried out. It almost sounded lovable. _“I’m going to fill you up so good until you’re filled with my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_

It was then that Mia realized how close the demon was to cumming. She could feel her cock inside her, pulsing against her walls. Mia squeezed her eyes shut to try and block out the image of the demon above her. Her eyes snapped open again when she felt fingers against her clit. The demon was smiling down at her. She was toying with Mia’s clit, bringing her more pleasure than she had felt their entire time together.

The demon pinned Mia’s leg to her chest while her thumb toyed with her clit. She rolled it around and each pass sent a pleasurable pulse through her body. Mia moaned louder as she sought that pleasure. Anything was better than feeling sick from what the demon was doing to her. She knew that her walls were pulsing around the demon’s dick, pleasing her even more.

Sure enough, the demon tossed her head back and moaned. _“That’s right, Mia. Tighten your cunt around my cock just like that.”_

Mia had no choice in the matter. Her pussy was wrapping tighter and tighter around the demon’s cock. It was almost painful to feel it invading her, pressing against her G-spot and pleasing her in just the right way. The demon came first, flushing their hips together as she came. Mia squeezed her eyes shut as she was filled with sticky, hot cum.

The demon caught herself before she fell on top of Mia. Her chest rose and fell, her tits brushing over Mia’s with every breath. _“You’re such a good fuck.”_

Now that she was done, Mia hoped she would leave. She wanted this to be over—she wanted to wake up, shower, and stay up for the rest of the night. A nice hot shower was what she really wanted.

_“Oh, baby… Did you not cum?”_ the demon asked. _“I’m going to fix that.”_

Mia watched as the demon licked down her body, her dick slipping from her pussy. The demon’s tongue wrapped around her clit and she sucked hard. She moaned into Mia’s folds, sucking along her clit and hole. Soon, much sooner than Mia expected, her tongue went in and started to scoop her own cum out. The demon didn’t care that she was tasting herself. She wanted to please her human pet and have her enjoy it.

Mia couldn’t stop the muffled moans that left her. The demon’s cock hadn’t felt so good, but her tongue felt amazing. She didn’t want to feel this good from her. Mia had hoped her paralysis would have ceased by now so that she could crawl away. She humored the thought that perhaps the demon had cast a spell on her.

She cried out as she came, gushing all over the demon’s tongue. The demon didn’t stop eating her out until there was nothing left, cum and all. When she pulled away, she looked Mia in the eyes as she licked her lips.

_“That was delicious, my dear.”_ The demon ran her hands up Mia’s thighs, admiring her body one last time. _“I think it’s time that I take my leave. Perhaps we’ll see each other again when you’re more… mobile.”_

She grabbed Mia’s underwear from the side and slipped them back onto her. She even went ahead and lowered her shirt to cover her tits again. Mia watched her cautiously watched the demon as she pulled the covers over her again, tucking her back into bed. She closed her eyes as the demon kissed her forehead. She couldn’t understand where this tenderness was coming from.

_“Until next time, love.”_

When Mia woke up the next morning, she showered and cleaned her sheets. She prayed that she wouldn’t see the demon again.

But her prayers were unanswered.

Because the demon returned again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My second original work piece posted on AO3. I wanted to do something where the human was plus-sized and I decided to throw a demon and sleep paralysis in with it. I _might_ continue the series and make it more into a slow burn where maybe Mia ends up liking the demon that's fucking her. But we'll see!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversionsCuriouscat)


End file.
